


Vision

by christinawithav



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Set in season 5, Frank sees someone who was supposed to be long gone.





	Vision

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Discovered the show a couple of months ago and binged watched the first four seasons, video store doesn't have #5. The show stopped being good after season two.

Unbeated.

***  
Frank Underwood grunted as he felt a piercing pain and then fell backwards, last thing he remembered was the sight of the gun one of the agents was holding.

He had been in his apartment when he got a message that Claire had agreed to see him.

Well that treasonous snake wouldn't know what hit her when he got there.

He knew she was behind this.

His vision began fading in and out, he saw flashing lights.

How he then wished for Meechum, he never would've let anything like this happen.

Edward, Frank felt his heart ache. Edward had been so many things, lead protector, confidant, and lover.

Frank could still remember the first time he had laid eyes on Edward, dark hair, dark eyes, and chiseled facial features.

Even though he was annoyed at getting a last minute security replacement Frank could remember vividly the desire he had felt.

He had been the most loyal protector Frank had ever encountered and as time passed their bond grew. Frank didn't allow many people to get close, but Edward had scaled his walls before Frank had even realized it.

Their lovemaking was the most intense Frank had ever experienced, no matter how many times they came together it was intense, not a display of power or trying to obtain any, but just for pleasure and only that.

Edward had been the only the second person he'd ever experienced that, his lover, Tim, in college had been the very first.

He had died last year after Lucas Goodwin had nearly succeeding in killing him.

***  
Frank could make out doctors around him and a mask being put over his mouth, he tried to fight them, Claire would no doubt use this opportunity to get rid of him.

But the darkness won.

He found himself in his bedroom in the White House, had everything just been a dream?

The only light was from his bedside lamp, just then he saw movement from a dark corner of the room.

"Who's there!?" Frank called out, making his voice commanding, he was not a man who gave into fear easily.

Just then Edward emerged from the darkness.

"You're alive?" Frank asked in joy.

Edward sneered, which marred the beauty of his face.

"Of course not, I died because of you, I only wanted to do the job of protecting you, and instead you drew me in like a moth to a flame. I ended up burned, you use people and they end up paying steep prices."

"That's not true! I never forced you into anything! You came on to me Edward, putting your hand over mine, stroking my skin. I didn't give you to drink that night."

"You only care for your satisfaction, Francis!"

"You loved everything we did, I always gave you opportunities to say no, you loved me Edward Meechum!"

"And I loved you," Frank whispered quietly. The knowledge had always been there, ready to pounce, but Frank made sure to keep it locked away, to strangle it as Claire did with her most difficult memory.

Edward sneered again, "And what does love get you? Nothing, you're disgraced and I'm dead, only memories now."

Edward slowly went to the darkness of the room, "No don't!" Frank couldn't lose him again.

But Edward was gone and Frank's vision began to darken once again...

***  
AN2: This idea came when I heard how the BBC series had ended for their Frank Underwood and watching the series finale of The Tudors.


End file.
